1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of Christmas tree holders, and specifically relates to a Christmas tree holder of simple design in which the legs of the holder extend above a water receptacle to grasp and to steady the tree.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,593 Lorenzen describes a Christmas tree holder in which, when the tree is inserted into a conical cup, a set of jaws move in slots to grasp the tree, and because of the weight of the tree, the trunk gripping elements cause the gripping jaws to bite into the tree trunk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,561 Greenwood shows a base suitable for supporting a Christmas tree in which certain jaw portions will grip the tree more tightly, the heavier the tree is.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,512, Nyberg shows a Christmas tree holder in which the weight of the tree causes a set of toothed jaws to bit into the trunk of the tree.
The Christmas tree holders described in these patents operate on the same general principal as the present invention, but are implemented in a much more complex manner than the present invention.
Tree holders that use wedges to grip the tree trunk and to hold it upright are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,169 of Kroeger; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,909 of Glassman and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,138 of St. George Syms.
Tree holders in which radially-extending screws are used to grip the tree trunk are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,513 of Timko and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,586 of Coppedge.
None of the inventions described in the above patents is as simple as the present invention.